Then, Now, Forever
by Lucy0412
Summary: This is a series of short one-shots about Vampire Knight (KanameXYuuki), if you have any requests, ideas or just songs that you would like for me to write about in next one-shot please leave it in reviews. There is a description of every one-shot in every chapter. Chapter 5 - Blood Lust. Please review.
1. BAD

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Description: Kaname was always nice, caring, loving guy, but in last month he started to change and the changes scares Yuuki.

_**BAD**_

_(One-shot)_

_" - Yuuki_, _where are you? - "_ The same message appeared almost ten times in last half an hour in Yuuki's phone. Even though she knew perfectly well that the sender was Kaname she ignored it. All she wanted to do was have a little time for herself, that's all she wanted. And it wasn't like she was cheating on him, she just went grocery shopping. She heard her phone buzz again _" - Yuuki_, _where are you? - "_ the same message was sent to her again, but she ignored it again.

_'It's not like I left him alone for the whole day... It's just few hours...'_ Yuuki thought to herself and continued shopping. _'Kaname can wait few more minutes, after all I'm almost done...'_

The few seconds she was thinking to herself her phone buzzed non-stop. Yuuki sighed and took her phone out of her pocket again. This time there were more messages and there was a bigger variety of them as well _" - Yuuki_, _where are you? - "_ _" - Yuuki, why are you ignoring me? - " " - Yuuki are you ignoring me because you no longer love me? - " " - Who is that another guy that you fell for and left me all alone? - " " - Yuuki, why are you doing this to me...? I love you... - " _and the newest one was the scariest - _" - Yuuki! Call me right now! I'm going to find that guy! The guy you cheated on me with will regret the day he was born! - " _

Yuuki couldn't understand what was happening to Kaname. The reason why Kaname would even think she was cheating was beyond her. Kaname should know that she loves only him, after all she told that to Kaname more than once or twice. But the scary thing wasn't his strange behavior, but the thing he said in his last message - _'The guy you cheated on me with will regret the day he was born!' _The thing was there was no such guy, but knowing Kaname he will surely do what he said, he might hurt an innocent person. And Yuuki couldn't let that happen. She quickly dialed Kaname's phone number and called him while panicking.

_"So that guy is so important to you?!" _was the first thing Yuuki heard when Kaname answered his phone.

"Kanam-" Yuuki tried to explain, but Kaname cut her off.

_"You think I'm a fool?!" _Kaname shouted again.

"Kaname, there's no other guy..." She said very silently, but was sure that he heard her.

_"Then why do you answer me just when I threaten him?!"_

"Kaname, please calm down... There is no other guy and you know that very well... Look, I just finish things here and come home we will talk about it, okay?" Yuuki asked in gentle tone of voice.

_"No you will tell me his name this very second! Don't you dare to hang up!" _Kaname was shouting into the phone. _"Don't you dare to hang-!"_

Yuuki sighed and hang up. She didn't know what was happening to Kaname and that scared her _'Why is he being like this?!' _She shouted to herself inside her mind. Yuuki knew she won't be able to hold the tears back any longer, but when she looked around she understood this wasn't the place to cry.

Yuuki paid for her groceries and ran straight for the restroom. Luck was on her side because there wasn't even a single person here and she could cry without being noticed. She looked into the mirror. There already was tears running down her cheeks. The only thing she was able to think was - _'Why is he acting like this?!... Why?!...Why?!...'_ Yuuki cried till there was no more tears left and then she took out her make-up out of her bag and applied it the way that there would be any trace of her crying and came out of the restroom.

* * *

Grocery store and their apartment where just few blocks away from one another and Yuuki could get there just in few minutes, but she took the longest road. She knew that Kaname will be very angry when she will come back home and she wanted to stall it as long as she could, so she ended up taking a detour. Even though that was the case she still couldn't even feel how fast the time went by and she was already standing in front of their apartment door. Yuuki took a deep breath and opened the door being prepared for anything that can happen.

"Kaname..." She said in a whisper when she saw the man standing just few meters away from the door she opened few seconds ago.

"Where were you?" Kaname asked her in cold voice, though his eyes showed Yuuki that he was in rage.

"I was just grocery shopping... You know, I left note before leaving saying where I was going..."

"Don't lie to me! Who was the guy you were with?!" This time not just his eyes showed his rage, but his face expression and voice as well.

"There is no other guy! You know that I love only you!" Yuuki shouted her answer as well when she felt tears steaming down her face.

"I already said don't lie to me!" Kaname used his super human speed and before Yuuki could notice it, he was already holding her arms over her head and pressing her into the wall. The little table, that was next to them, with vase of roses on it almost fell over.

"Kaname I said that there is no other guy...*sob* Why won't you believe me?" Yuuki no longer had the straight to shout at him.

"Tell me the truth!" as Kaname said those words he grabbed the vase and broke it to Yuuki's head. As Kaname smelled her blood his eyes turned crimson and fangs showed from his lips. Nether Yuuki, nor Kaname could believe that Kaname did that. "Yuuki, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Kaname said silently and hugged Yuuki. "I'm so sorry..."

Yuuki wasn't angry, she wasn't angry as long as she saw that Kaname was truly sorry for what he did. Yuuki wasn't angry the week after that and the week after that even though every week he would hit her harder and it became more and more frequent. She wasn't angry at him because every time he would hit her he would apologize... and she didn't have any choice, but to forgive him every single time...

* * *

Authors Note: I wrote this one-shot after hearing song _**BAD by Tablo**_. If you have any requests, ideas or just songs that you would like for me to write about in next one-shot please leave it in reviews. Please review ^_^


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Description: *When Kaname and Yuuki are little* Yuuki has a scary nightmare and Kaname tries to calm her down.

_**Nightmares**_

_(one-shot)_

As soon as Kaname heard Yuuki scream he ran straight for her room. Kaname was glad he had such a good hear, because her room was in the basement. If Kaname wouldn't have heard it she would have to stay there all alone, because their parents were away on business trip. And it would scare her even more. Then Kaname heard Yuuki scream once again, but this time a little louder.

"Yuuki, it's alright... I'm here..." Kaname said opening the door to her room. All of the lights were off and Kaname wasn't able to see Yuuki anywhere. It scared him as well. _'Maybe someone found out about her existence and kidnapped her?!'_ Kaname was already starting to panic, but then he noticed something shiver in the corner. _'Is that the thing that frightened Yuuki like that?'_ he asked himself while coming closer to the thing that was shivering. It almost seemed that it was scared. Kaname was ready to attack if the thing has hurt Yuuki.

"Oni-sama? Is that you?" He heard weak voice coming from the thing that was shivering. He almost started to laugh. How could he think that it was something other than Yuuki? Maybe his head was still blank because he was sleeping just few minutes ago before, but now he clearly saw that it was Yuuki that was shivering in the corner. Now he was able to see the tiny body that was hiding her face with her long locks of chestnut colored hair, while hugging herself with her tiny, pale arms.

"Yes, Yuuki it's me..." Kaname saw Yuuki tilt her head and her eyes were full of tears. He came closer and brushed her hair from her face. "Yuuki what happened? Why are you crying?" Kaname tried to touch her, but she immediately backed into the corner more. "Yuuki..." he said again.

"Oni-sama... I'm scared..." Yuuki managed to mumble out between the sobs that were shaking her whole body.

"Yuuki... If you don't tell me why you are scared I wont be able help you..." Kaname said coming closer again and this time not just touching her, but hugging her as well.

"Oni-sama...I'm scared..." Yuuki repeated her words again and Kaname felt his PJ get wet where Yuuki's eyes touched it. Kaname sighed.

"Yuuki...It's alright... I'm here... I will protect you, so don't worry..." Kaname said picking her up and caring her to her bed "I will protect you no matter what, all you have to do is say the thing that you are scared of." Kaname finished his sentence putting her down on her bed.

"Oni-sama please, don't leave me alone here!" Yuuki shouted when she was put down on her bed and the fear of being left alone crossed her mind.

"Yuuki, why would you even think that I would ever leave you?" Kaname asked her in a shock.

"That's because Kaname oni-sama always does that... I don't want oni-sama to leave..." even though Yuuki stopped crying just few seconds ago she started tearing up once more.

"Silly..." Kaname chuckled "I never leave you all alone... When I leave you are with mother-sama and father-sama and I always comeback to you... Believe me I will never leave you for real... You will even get tired of me and beg me to leave you alone someday..." Kaname said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oni-sama, I will never do that..." Yuuki said wiping off her tears.

"Well we will see about that..." Kaname laughed again "But what was the thing that scared you so much that you even started crying?" he asked razing his left eyebrow.

"I had a nightmare..." Yuuki said silently, almost whispering. Her soft voice was shaking once again.

"A nightmare... What was it about?" Kaname asked Yuuki again, but this time a different question.

"In the nightmare I saw us when we were already both grown up... *sob* In that ream I saw you leaving me with another girl that you loved more than me... *sob* I saw you leaving me all alone...*sob* And I was so scared that you will really leave me one day... *sob* You won't do that right...? Right, oni-sama?" Yuuki started sobbing once more.

"Yuuki... Of course I wont leave you... Like I said you will even get tired of me and ask me to go away..." Kaname smiled to her. "And please don't have silly nightmares like this one... And even if you have the moment you feel sad remember what I will say to you now - "I love you and I will never leave you... Ever.." okay? just remember these words and feel happy once more."

"Okay..." Yuuki nodded. "But oni-sama i' still afraid to sleep... Can I sleep with you with you tonight?"

"Of course... I wont let any nightmares invade your dreams anymore so you can feel safe and sleep tightly..." Kaname showed Yuuki his big smile and hugged her once more, but this time even tighter than before.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! It's the first time I did this sort of thing and I would like you to say if you liked it or if I need to try harder in reviews . ^_^ And thank you **_AquaBluey_ **for the idea .


	3. Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Description: *Two hundred years in future* What will Yuuki do after Kaname is killed and she's losing it?

_**Torture**_

_(one-shot)_

Yuuki was sitting on the cold ground only in her underwear and smoking cigaret, in front of the man she was torturing in one of their manor's cellars that she found out about just when Kaname was no longer protecting her from things like that. She found herself thinking of all the people who dug their own grave and almost took her with them, but she didn't give up and survived all of it and now it seems that Kaname will be the one to take her to the underworld with him. Yuuki heard that the man, that just few seconds ago she was beating, regaining his consciousness.

"Why...Why did you did it...?" She heard voice say, but she was sure she didn't move her mouth and she could swear she didn't even thought about saying those words. The man in front of her coughed out some blood and her fangs appeared.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." the man answered with an agony in his voice. Yuuki thought that it's a miracle that he is still able to talk after she strangled him so many times. But that was before she actually concentrated not on his voice, but on his words.

"Don't you dare to lie to me!" Yuuki shouted when she understood what his words meant. Yuuki stood up and put out her cigaret on the man's hand. He screamed in pain and Yuuki looked at him with her psychopathic grin "I know... I know that you were the one that killed him... The one that killed my Kaname..." Yuuki's eyes started tearing up. "I know that it was you, so don't even try... don't even try to deny it..." Yuuki felt as the tears she was trying to hold back escaped.

"You are a psychopath! I don't know what you are talking about!" man screamed in panic.

"I said don't lie to me!" Yuuki hit the man with all her strength and the only reason why he still wasn't on the ground was because of the chains that didn't let him move more than few centimeters away from the wall. Yuuki was furious that the man lied to her without feeling any guilt. Yuuki was losing it and she knew it, she knew it very well. She saw that the man was coughing blood again and she walked away so she could light another cigaret.

She knew she was psychopath, she knew that she was cruel, she knew that she never was a good person and she didn't deny it. She didn't deny it because he wasn't the first person that she is going to kill and not the last one as well. She didn't deny it because it was her choice to live this way... Live this way together with Kaname... _'Together with Kaname...' _The last few words replied over and over again in her head.

_'It is all that man's fault! Everything is his fault!'_ She gave everything up for Kaname... Everything... The world of light... All of her dreams... Everything... And now when Kaname is dead she no longer has anything to live for and everything was that man's fault. For him dying would be far too easy, that Yuuki could call that a punishment. His death wouldn't atone for him killing Kaname...

Suddenly Yuuki stood up and put out her cigaret on one of the cellars wall. She finally decided how she should punish the man for killing her Kaname.

"Where are you going?!" man asked in fear that she will find an even scarier to torture him. Yuuki grinned at his words and didn't say a thing. "What is going on?! Where... Where are you going?!" man shouted again.

"Your crime was killing Kaname... Killing the only person that mattered to me for the last two hundred years... Killing you would be too easy. So I decided to punish you according to your crime... Killing everyone that are important to you..." while Yuuki was saying those words a wicked grin appeared on her lips.

"You are joking! There is no way that what you said is true!" man screamed in panic and his face became even paler if it was possible.

"No, I'm not... I'm going to kill everyone... Your wife... Your kids..." Yuuki said and her grin became even wider.

"Why would you do that?! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You didn't do anything...?" Yuuki's face went from ecstatic happy to furious one in the matter of seconds. "You killed him... You left me all alone and made me suffer the way I haven't suffer in my whole lifetime... That is the reason why I will make you suffer for the rest of that human life you have left..." she said the last words and left the cellar.

She is going to make him suffer the way she did... No, she will make the man suffer even more... And then she will die... She will take away all the pain that was caused by Kaname's death... After all, she has no reason to stay when Kaname is already gone...

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if I can say that I wrote it _'according to' _the songs **_COFFIN and Set The World on Fire by Black Veil Brides_**, it's more like the thoughts that came into my mind after hearing it. Well anyway I hope you liked it. Thank you **Dark Princess of Kuran **for idea to write this one-shot about these songs. If you have any requests, ideas or just songs that you would like for me to write about in next one-shot please leave it in reviews. Please review. ^_^


	4. Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Description: *AU* Yuuki and Kaname are normal people that meet by accident and fall in love. But Yuuki not always was as happy as she is now...

**_Scars_**

_(one-shot)_

Kaname unlocked the door to Yuuki's apartment. He knew that Yuuki was still at work, but because he got out of his work earlier than he thought he would, he decided to pay Yuuki a visit and surprise her by making a romantic dinner. He decided that he will be making Yuuki's favorite meal - pasta with meat sauce. He closed the door and went straight into kitchen, it was just few hours left till Yuuki comes back home and Kaname needed to hurry up. He took out all groceries he bought and put it on kitchen table. Now all he needed to do, before cooking, was find where Yuuki was keeping her frying pan.

"Ah! Found it!" Kaname said with excitement when he found it. Even though he and Yuuki were dating just few months, he really loved her. Actually before he met her he didn't believe in such a thing as love in first sight., but the moment he saw her he found out that such a thing really existed. To him Yuuki was a cheerful person that no matter how down he was always managed to make him feel happy again. She was the kind of person that would live everyday while thinking _'Life is beautiful'_ and whenever Kaname would have a lot of troubles, few second with her would make it all go away and that was one of many other reasons why Kaname loved her.

"Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!" Kaname said when he burned his hand while not paying any attention. "Well now I have to find the place she keeps bandages as well..." Kaname sighed and went straight to the bathroom.

He thought that, even though he burned himself, today might be his lucky day, because he found bandages even easier than he found the frying pan. It was in pretty obvious place - in the drawer next to the sink. Just now Kaname noticed how much medication Yuuki had in there. There were four rows, and in every row five bottles. He didn't remember Yuuki being sick since the time they met, so he couldn't even imagine why she would have so many bottles of medication. He shook his head. He should just mind his own business, maybe it's just medicine from cold or pain killers. _'Yes that's all... Just pain killers and medicine from cold or something like that...'_ Kaname thought closing the drawer and going out of the bathroom.

Since he already cooked the dinner and prepared the table, Kaname decided to watch TV, but even though his favorite show was on he wasn't able to concentrate on it. All Kaname was able to think about was all those bottles in Yuuki's bathroom drawer. Kaname took a look at his watch. There was still more than half an hour left till Yuuki's work will end and that was enough time for him to search through it without getting caught. Kaname sighed it really wasn't any of his business, but it's just that there was no way Kaname could forget about it, no matter how hard he tried and if he didn't find out what it was, there's a lot of chances that he won't be able to sleep for a week or maybe even more.

Kaname left his comfortable seat on the couch in front of TV and went straight into the bathroom. Once he opened the drawer and took out the medicine bottle to read it's name he was shocked. He recalled that his doctor mention medicine with the same name few times when he was having tough time in handling the pressure from his company. It was anti-depressant. The thing was that it was impossible, Yuuki always has been a very bright person and there is no way she would need to take medicine like that.

Kaname took out another bottle and another and another, till he found himself going through the names on the bottles already the fourth time. All of the bottles there were anti-depressants. It was shocking to Kaname that it was Yuuki's. Yuuki always supported him no matter what and was the one to make all his troubles disappear.

"Kaname, I'm home!" Yuuki said when she entered her apartment. "You won't fool me even if you hide..." Yuuki giggled "You left your shoes right in front of the door..." When Yuuki entered the kitchen the first thing she noticed was her favorite meal on the table and the second thing was slightly open bathroom door. _'You, won't hide from me... ' _Yuuki laughed in her mind. Today was fastly becoming one of the best days in her life.

Yuuki opened the door to the bathroom and saw Kaname just standing there and holding something. Now she started to giggle not just in her mind, but in her voice as well. This was the perfect chance to catch Kaname off guard, but then Kaname turned to her. The day the she thought was one of the best in her life suddenly turned into nightmare when she saw what Kaname was holding in his hands. It was one of the bottles that she was keeping in her drawer.

"I... I guess you want my explanation...?" Yuuki asked while trying to put on a fake smile.

"Yes, please" Kaname said without any hesitation with a serious tone of voice. He walked into the living room and sat down on the glass coffee table putting the bottle next to him, Yuuki followed him and took a seat in front of him on the couch.

"So you really want to hear it, huh?" Yuuki sighed and started telling her story "It all happened long time ago... When I was still in high school, my biggest dream was to become a singer actually, I was able to sing pretty well as well and then _that night _happened... It was the night before my one-in-a-life-time opportunity, so me and my friends decided to go drinking so that I would have good luck the next day, but it didn't go as planed... We were attacked by some guys, till today I still don't know why they attacked us... But the thing was they made me drink some kind of liquid that burned my throat really badly and after that I don't rally remember much what happened... I remember just some facts - I wasn't even able to talk for a long time, my boyfriend left me because I lost my popularity, for the same reason left all of my friend as well... I just felt so lonely and at the end of the month bad thoughts started crossing my mind... Thoughts of _hurting _myself... And then I started doing it... Cutting myself so I could feel something beside loneliness... Now when I think about it I did pretty stupid things, huh?" Yuuki tried to joke, but Kaname still remained serious "I keep those bottles as a reminders that I don't want to become a person like that ever again..." Yuuki said putting on a sad smile.

"Can you show me the scars..?" Kaname asked almost whispering and Yuuki just nodded not saying a word. She took off the thick bracelet that was made from leather, Kaname remembered that no matter where they were she would never take it off. The bracelet was hiding many small scars on her right wrist. Kaname took her wrist into his hand and touched the scars very carefully as if they would be fresh wounds.

"It doesn't hurt anymore..."

"But it hurt's to look at it..." Kaname whispered again "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"Because I was afraid... I was afraid that you will leave me after finding out what a weak person I am..."

"Silly" He said and a smile on his face appeared once more "I wont leave you... Just don't hurt yourself anymore okay..?" Yuuki also smiled and nodded, promising to never do it again.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! If you have any requests, ideas or just songs that you would like for me to write about in next one-shot please leave it in reviews. Please review. ^_^


	5. Blood Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Description: Kaname is gone for few weeks and Yuuki is very hungry.

**Blood Lust**

Yuuki felt an ice-cold water run down her face. She was lying on the shower cabin floor in her blood-red nightgown. She could feel her sharp fangs pierce through her lip and her crimson eyes burn with thirst. She could see herself in the mirrors in the bathroom. She looked like a broken Barbe doll that was long forgotten on the floor. She saw her hollow eyes and remembered when Kaname left few weeks ago the thought that she will not be able to control herself anymore made her lough and now the only thing that kept her sane was the cold water that the shower was pouring on her head. But the ice-cold water didn't help a lot, because the only thing she could think about was her lovers blood.

The thing that Yuuki tried to concentrate her thoughts on was hatred towards herself. Towards the fact the she almost killed an innocent person just because she wasn't able to control herself and she knew that she was stronger than this. She was not some pathetic level E to lose control so easily! She was a pureblood and such a thing as biting to a normal human being for her was unforgivable! She should know that very well! After all her lover, Kaname Kuran was the law itself and yet she let her self loose like that?!

Yuuki closed her eyes and heard the door to their mansion open. She was too scared that it was just Ruka or Aido and that if she stands up the cold water will no longer be able to make her think clearly and she will attack them so she didn't move an inch from her place. She heard footsteps coming from the staircase. _'Who...can it be...? Aido and Ruka's rooms are on the first floor not on the second one...' _Yuuki thought to herself, but still didn't move from the place under the shower. She didn't have enough strength to stand up...Not now... She was surprised when she heard the doors to the bathroom open. No one except Kaname and her used it... It was theirs, so everyone else were too afraid to even look inside of it...

"Yuuki...?" She heard Kaname's voice calling her name. "Yuuki are you here...?" She heard him say again and her eyes shot open. Kaname could see it flashing red.

"Stay... away from... me..." Yuuki almost managed to say those words. No matter how hard she wanted to sink her fangs into her lovers porcelain white skin, she knew that in the state she is now she wont be able to stop herself from draining Kaname to death and the worst part would be the fact that Kaname would not resist her deathly wish to feed off of him. She heard Kaname chuckle.

"So you lied to me..? Look at you..." He couldn't control himself from laughing at Yuuki's state "You couldn't even survive for few weeks without me... I'm interested what would you do if I would leave you all alone...?" Kaname said finally stopping his uncontrollable laugh.

"I don't know..." Yuuki said while psychopathic grin appeared on her face as well " Probably die..." It didn't take as long as she thought it would to get used to Kaname's smell and she was already able to talk as if nothing happened, though you could still see that she's suffering from uncontrollable thirst.

"I don't think that you are that weak... But I'll add your death to 'Why I can't leave Yuuki list'..."Kaname grinned. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He heard Yuuki's weak giggle at his joke. "If you were this hungry you should have called me..."

"I still think that the only reason you came back was because you were extremely worried about me..."

"Well that's true... I'll be leaving soon... I still have a lot of work to do, so do me a favor and try not to get this shirt too bloody..." Kaname said while wearing a playful smile

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it..." Yuuki said laughing weakly

"Well then I hope you doing your best will be enough..." Kaname took soaking Yuuki into his arms and tilted her head into the position where she would be comfortable while drinking blood. He could feel Yuuki's strong, sharp fangs sank into his skin and his eyes turned red as well. But Kaname's eyes were red not because of the blood lust, but because he could feel his lover drinking his blood and enjoying it. It was wonderful for him to feel that sensation after such a long time, he was practically ecstatic from it. This was the feeling he was willing to sacrifice his life for and the girl that was in his arms was the only thing he really cared about in this world... And this is how it will be...forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Actually I really didn't know how to write it... I hope it isn't terrible...(-.-'') Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
